dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hawke
Are you sure because Hawke is a guys name but then again it could be like Malcom from the first game when you actually can change your character but..... It says that you play as a pre determined character....... Hmmmmmm......Blight Queller (talk) 17:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Blight Queller Could be the last name only? Like Sheppard in ME, you can change the first name, but not the last name. Firebat11 (talk) 17:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Do we know that this is a set name? It was in italics. --Warden Of The Dales (talk) 18:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I think this will work much like Mass Effect so Hawke is probaly a last name or a nickname earn early in the game. I am very excited to see some gameplay becuase I doubt you can have somthing like over the shoulder camera (though I believe you might have that view while casting.) Of course if they stick to the orginal view that would be alright. It's there attempt to appeal to the console audiance as their is more potential buyers. And..uh ok a bit off topic from the character him/herself. IT will be similair and fully voiced and I doubt Bioware will ever have a silent protaginst again. One programmer even said once you go full voice its hard to work without it. Sad part to all this is no more dwarf main character): I loved playing as dwarfs. I hope you can still switch over and control your companions. Not a member so Ill just sign with text -Crossy The Hand? Has anyone noticed that in the pictures of hawke (and the concept art of a woman i am presuming to be a female version of hawke since they both use a spear and has the same strange hand thing)that he has a deformed hand that looks possibly blighted? Anyone have any theories on this? Looks more like an armored gauntlet. Hawke wears one on his right hand, the woman wears one on her left. I think the woman might be a companion, the "Morrigan" of DAII. (talk) 02:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Of course since the women is Flemeth's new body.... Confiming Hawke is not the demon baby Generally I don't like adding what things are not, but given how often I've seen it mentioned, do people think it would be worth mentioning that Hawke is definitely not the child of Morrigan and a Warden? Reference 05:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) And plus he was one of the few people that escaped Lothering so its impossible that he is morrigan's child. Its called common sense people.... Aleksandr the Great (talk) 22:56, July 12, 2010 (UTC) My goodness, yes. Even if that doesn't stop people from repeating that debunked theory again and again at least we'll have something easier to point to when we say "Sorry, he isn't."--DarkAger (talk) 23:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) On the concept art imho he looks a lot like Duncan... Image on article Hawke610.jpg Hawke1.png Hawke2.png Hawke3.png Those are the four images that currently can be used on the article. Currently, the third image is being used. I just wanted to see what other people thought about it. 20:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) What about his skills...? I know it's too early to ask but, that massive arm-ripping attack looks a lot like... like what? Blood magic? Some kind of, I don't know, "trans-Fade" strike? Is he possessed or made some kind of deal with a demon? I'll put a few chips over the "Arcane Warrior/Blood Mage" combo. I know you can play him/her in different ways, but a plain mage can't move like he does... --Dairydian (talk) 10:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Mabye Flemeth did something to him like making him into a hybrid mage or something-- (talk) 22:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hawke's brother well since we now have on the Dragon age 2 article that Hawke has a brother named Carver who is a warrior, should we also add that to the bottom part where it says he has a sister? I'd do it, but with that big ass link in the page I don't wanna mess anything up.Lying Memories (talk) 03:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC)